I Care For You part two
by Aaliayah13
Summary: Continuation of I Care For You (please read that one too).Emily and JJ decide to pursue a romantic relationship. In this story we get to see how Emily and JJ reacted to being kidnapped from the first story along with some fluff and I just added a plot twist.
1. Crossing a few boundaries

Emily's POV

It had been a couple hours since JJ left the hospital from receiving stitches and being put into a sling. I invited her over to my hotel room so I could make sure she was obeying the doctor's orders of no heavy lifting, and relaxation. Because JJ, like me, has trouble keeping still. In the meantime, I was sitting in my room waiting for the blonde while watching Titanic. It was just getting to the good part when I heard a knock at the door.

" Knock, Knock," A female voice said.

" Who's there?" I replied amusingly.

" Goldilocks," I opened the door knowing that it was JJ.

" Hey, how are you?" I said giving her a hug and pulling her in the door. When I hugged her she

winced, indicating she was in pain. A small gasp escaped from her mouth followed by, "I'm okay."

" JJ, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you so tight," I said pleadingly.

She did nothing but smiled before saying," Seriously Em, I'm okay and you didn't put me in pain my arm has been hurting on and off since I left the hospital."

" Okay. Hey, do you want to talk about what happened?"

" Sure,why not? What do you wanna know?"

" Were you afraid?" I asked signaling us to sit the bed.

" No, it wasn't the first time I've been captured by an unsub. I was nervous but I wasn't scared."

I looked at her though she put on a brave face, I wasn't completely convinced that she wasn't afraid.

" You were incredibly calm. What were you thinking of?"

JJ's POV

She asked me what was I thinking about when we were kidnapped. My heart skipped a beat because honestly I was thinking about her. I mean how could I not help but think about her? She'd always been a good friend to me, comforted me when I was sad, and always protected me from danger.

" Honestly, I was thinking about you Em."

She looked up to me with surprise and said, " What?"

" I was thinking about our friendship, how good of a friend you are, and the best things we've done over the years. Your thoughts kept me sane, that's why I wasn't scared." Her cheeks tinted with pink and her eyes glistened when she said," Come here," she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

" I love you," I said.

" I love you too JJ." I don't think Emily understood the true meaning behind my words.

The rest of the night was spent with us reminiscing, watching tv and talking about random crap. It was probably 12 o'clock when I told Emily I was going to change and catch some Z's. In the bathroom, I successfully got my shorts on but was struggling with my shirt. I tried different methods, even going against the towel rack but I almost fell.

"Emily, can you help me please?" She came into the bathroom and asked me what is it that I needed help with.

" I forgot I was partially immobile and failed miserably when trying to change my shirt. Can you help me with it?" I blushed slightly and Emily bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. I turned my back so it would be less awkward.

" Hold on, JJ this isn't going to work. I need you turn around so I can see your arm." Emily turned me around and cautiously lifted my shirt causing all the fluid in my body to travel south. She bent down to get the other shirt giving me a view of her nicely toned ass. If only she knew what she is doing to me, In a swift movement she put her put my purple tank top on me.

"Okay," she said patting me on the shoulder. "All done. We should get some sleep our flight leaves at 7 am." I nodded following her out of the bathroom.

When we got to the bed she took her sheets off the bed.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Well I thought you'd might want the bed to yourself so you'll have more space. Besides I don't want to accidentally roll over on your arm."

I don't think rolling over on my arm was the only concern for Emily. I think she was also nervous about sharing a bed with me.

" Em, please. You won't hurt me and it's kind of cold in here." I said pretending to shiver.

She laughed, "You're adorable you know that right?"

I just nodded and smiled saying goodnight I comfortably fell asleep with the beautiful brunette on my right side.

Emily's POV

It was 5:30 a.m, I woke up to JJ 's arm around my waist, She must've felt me shifting because she woke up.

" Emily, she said with sleep still in her voice I turned to face her," what time is it?"

" 5:30, I think we should get up now.

" Mm, five more minutes. Please?" She grabbed my arm and snuggled into my side.

" Fine five more minutes, but I'm going to get dr.." Before I finished my statement she grabbed my arm again this time forcefully.

" NO EMILY! Don't leave me!"

" JJ... JJ are you okay?"

" Don't leave me Emily," she opened her eyes,"please."

Her blue orbs had tears in them and I gave her a confused and sad look before saying," I'm right here, I won't leave you."

"Promise?" She said

"I promise."

Before I knew it we'd fallen asleep again. My arm on her side and her arm clenching my shirt.


	2. I Promise

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, followers, and reviewers how are you? I celebrated my birthday **

**on Friday and I noticed I had a gap in my update. I wanted to get this to you guys because I don't want to lose your support. Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. How about some more reviews? It'll be like a belated birthday present ;). ****Follow me on twitter too AaliayahLiayah.** **Happy Reading!**

6:30 am Emily's POV

"SHIT JJ WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Emily what time is it, and why are you yelling?"

"JJ, it's 6:30 am we have to board at 7:00."

"Fuck!" JJ jumped out of the bed, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair in record speed, I still had toothpaste in my mouth.

"Damn Jareau slow down.

"Hurry up Prentiss,'' she said almost walking out the door without any pants on.

"JJ come back!"

"What?" She said and then looked down."Oh."

"Mm-hm," her cheeks (her facial cheeks) were red. I laughed the scene was too cute."Why are you embarrassed JJ? I saw you in your bra last night," her cheeks were even redder.

"I was going to walk out like that! OMG the look the boys would've given me, especially Derek!"

"It's okay sweetie. Here put these on, by the way, can I borrow them when we get back?" I said giving her the jeans I was talking about.

"Maybe Prentiss."

JJ and I left the hotel at 6:45 meeting Hotch, and the team at the airport looking disheveled. JJ's sling was crooked and my bang was flat.

"Uh, good morning princess and Blondie," Morgan said amusingly. We rolled our eyes and his gesture.

"Morning Morgan," we said in unison.

Once we got on the plane Hotch announced that we were going to debrief on the plane and fill out paper work tomorrow. When we got back to the BAU Reid wandered to his desk to read a newspaper, Hotch and Rossi filed into their offices and Garcia greeted JJ, Morgan and I while she and Morgan proceeded with their usual banter including JJ and I in the conversation."

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey yourself sweet thang. Hey my brown eyed friend, where is my blue eyed friend," Garcia asked referring to JJ.

"Hey Garcia, and JJ...Oh there she is," I said pointing to JJ,she was standing in the lunch area,before calling out to her,"JJ Garcia wants to see you."

"Doll face what happened to your arm," Garcia inquired.

Nonchalantly JJ replied,"Unsub, bullet, kidnapped, basically."

"You say it so casually, seriously are you okay?" Garcia asked a little worried.

"It wasn't anything, sorry guys, but can I steal you for a minute Garcia?"

"Sure let's go."

"I wonder what they're up too."

"You read my mind Morgan."

JJ's POV

Garcia and I traveled out of the bullpen to Garcia's colorful lair it was in there that I was going to confess my affection for Emily.

"What's up JJ?" Garcia asked me. She could tell that I was bubbling on the inside due to the tone of her voice. As as she asked me I blurted out,"I like her Pen, gosh, I like her so much."

"Who JJ?" Hinting that she knew who but wanting confirmation.

"Emily, I want her, but I don't know if she likes me back, hell I don't know if she's gay," I said hearing the defeat in my voice.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Honestly, ever since I met her."

I then began to ramble and speaking faster than humanly possible,"Yesterday we shared a bed because she didn't want me to be by myself. She helped me change my shirt which was a little awks but she didn't even blink, she didn't blink Garcia. What do I do? What do I do?!" I dramatically gasped for air at the end of my statement.

"First you need to _breathe_," Garcia motioned with her hands,"a little birdie told me she was bi and if you really like Emily you should tell her, but take it slow.'

"Really? Garcia you're the best with your omniscient self."

"I know," Garcia said with a smile,"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleep over with Emily, mother goose isn't letting me out her sight for two weeks. Do you want to come over?"

"No I'll let you guys enjoy each other's company," she said winking I laughed at Garcia's connotation, "oh yeah Kevin wants to go to dinner, I forgot."

"Ooh Garcia how did you forget a dinner date with your boyfriend?"

"Been busy I guess, Anyway you go with your girl and have a nice time Jay."

"She's not my girl, yet," I said giggling," and I'll talk to you later.

"TTYL"

Emily's POV

"When are you going to tell her?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I saw her talking to this blonde from counter-terrorism. I don't even know if she likes me back," I said doubtfully.

Derek smirked,"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about her not liking you. But I believe she thinks you like that brunette dude from Cooper's unit."

"Mick? Eww! Classic narcissist," just then JJ came down and our conversation halted. She came towards me and spoke,"Hey Morgan, Em ready to go?"

"Yeah let me get my go bag and purse," I walked to my desk and JJ was standing next to Morgan. I heard her say," What are you doing today Morgan?"

"I have to train some academy kids then I'm going home to get some sleep. How about you Blondie?"

"Em wants to have a sleep over, apparently my arm being in a sling means dependent but I'm not complaining."  
"Oh that's cool. I hope you two have fun," the last part he said with a wink and then walked off." I came back and JJ and I walked out of the BAU my arm linked in her good arm.

JJ's Point of View

"Can we stop by my place right quick? I need to get some more clothes, I asked Emily.

"Sure we can, I think you still have my uggs and anyway."

"I didn't give them back?"

Emily laughed before replying,"No JJ you didn't."

The mood settled it was quiet Emily was driving and we were sitting in comfortable silence. For some reason my mind felt compelled to bring up our brief kidnapping. "Em can I ask you something," my voice sounding hesitant and childlike.

"Anything Jennifer." Jennifer? She must've caught on to the hesitation in my voice.

"... Do you feel responsible for me getting shot?" She gripped the steering wheel tighter and subconsciously brushed her hand up against mine. Her eyes got misty but tears never fell.

"Em," my voice was barely above a whisper. I took my hand in mine, "are you alright?"

"I do Jennifer. I should've shot him when I got the chance; it was an open shot," her voice cracked and I rubbed her back trying to console her.

"It's okay Emily; I'm okay. You're sitting right here with me."

"B..but what if it were your chest and not your...oh JJ." This time she was crying and pulled over to the side of the road. I couldn't do anymore but lean into her side and stroke her hair. I never saw Emily so vulnerable, the scene was ineffable.

Emily stopped crying and our eyes automatically locked it was like a magnetic force.

"Are you okay?" She nodded yes.

"I don't like to see you sad," I said in an empathetic tone.

"I don't like being sad Jen."

"You don't have to be, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

I lightly chuckled remembering I'd asked her the same thing this morning.

"I promise. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I can drive."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? I just came back from a vacation of writer's block -_-. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow, favorite all that nice stuff.. Enough of rambling Happy reading!**

**JJ's POV**

"I see you painted since I was here last," Emily said looking around my house. I'd changed the color from white to beige.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of white beige is more mood neutral."

"It's cute."

"Here are your Uggs," I then began rummaging through my closet restocking my go bag and filling a small suitcase. With my indecisiveness Emily became impatient, "Dang Jareau are you packing a store?"

"Toothbrush?"

"In your go bag."

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, holding two sweaters, three pairs of jeans, socks, lotion, and etc.

"Let me help you with that," Emily stated putting the items in my suitcase.

Before we left my house I went to the kitchen to check on the backyard and get some juice boxes.

"Emily, do want some apple juice?" She started singing Jamie Foxx's Blame It.

"Blame it on the a-a-a apple juice."

" I thought it was blame it on the alcohol?"

"Apple juice is the kid version," she said playfully rolling her eyes, "Duh."

We left my house within a few minutes after small talk.

"I love sleeping over at your house Emily, I'm surprised you don't have a tent set aside waiting for us to set up." Emily laughed and led me to her bedroom.

"I see I've spoken too soon. So you had every intention of kidnapping me before the case?"

"You're one hell of a guesser JJ."

"Well when you work around great profilers like you guys, you pick up on things."

"How sweet. Do you do well with scary movies?"

"Heck yeah. Michael Myers, Jason, Freddy, and you'd think I see enough blood and guts during the workday.

"I know right. My friend Melanie is very intrigued at how I can watch this without a blink of the eye." I laughed at her and raised my eyebrow; was Emily Prentiss that much of a badass?

"Without blinking Emily? I mean some parts make me jump." She just Kanye shrugged before saying," I've seen worst," as she dipped her hand in the popcorn.

Emily and I watched the 2009 remake of Halloween it wasn't scary just suspenseful.

"Jay, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She left me on her bed staring at her TV in the dark. I heard the toilet flush, the sink run, but no approaching footsteps. In the movie, Michael was hiding in a girl's closet while she was getting dressed, and she did not obey my requests to run.

"Would you run already? He's right there!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "Damn Emily you scared me!" I said angrily.

Emily had jumped into the bed when the scene went dark and the girl was screaming. I didn't see or hear her come out of the bathroom plus the movie made the mood eerie.

"I'm sorry JJ," said Emily with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure you are," I said unconvincingly.

"Aww come on don't be that way… or else."

"Or else what?" She held her hands up and grinned deviously.

"You wouldn't Emily."

"Oh, yes, I would," she said reassuringly. She moved closer to me, I was trying my best to ward off her hands but she was able to work several detours hitting my funny bone.

'Emily," my breath becoming unsteady as she was tickling me, "Stop," I laughed succumbing to the abuse, "PLEASE." She flipped me over on my back now hovering over me. Distracted by our tickle session, we'd both forgotten the movie. She paused for a second smiling; I guess my discomfort aided in her pleasure. She wasn't finished, not yet. Without warning, Emily started blowing into my stomach and tickling my sides. Her hands were caressing my thighs through my pajama pants; she then brought her hand to my foot

"OK! I'm not mad at you anymore," I said followed by a series of violent kicks.

She halted looking up at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said pleadingly.

"Okay," but then, she blew into my stomach once more and tickled my sides.

"All done," she climbed up next to me smirking.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Prentiss," I said sarcastically

"Are you still upset Jareau?"

"NOO!" We both laughed, Emily asked if I wanted to go the tent, I said yes. We ended the night at "Camp Prentiss."

**A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to Goven aka Melanie ;) she's given me suggestions and is very nice. I enjoy talking to you. Also I would like to thank all of my followers, readers, reviewers, and favoritors lol. Feel free to drop suggestions and critiques. Oh HAPPY NEW YEAR you guys.**


	4. Aww how sweet!

Emily's point of view

I couldn't sleep; everyday was becoming increasingly difficult with my feelings for JJ. I knew she was lesbian but recently I saw her flirting with a blonde from the counter terrorism unit. However I was really confused when I saw her talking to Detective William Lamontagne from New Orleans. Then again, I knew JJ she likes to talk to everyone and make them feel good, just like Morgan. Although that aided some comfort, I'm scared of rejection terrified of it. I thought JJ was asleep, she probably thought I was too, as we didn't bother each other by speaking. It wasn't until I heard her sigh her and felt her sit I turned to face her.

"Hey," she said giving me a small smile, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I thought you were asleep too; what's keeping you up tonight?"

"I don't know. My eyes just wouldn't close, you?" I shrugged and gave the same excuse.

"How's the dating department?" I asked mentally kicking myself for being blunt.

"Not so hot, egos are either too high or two low. Plus when would I have time? Work is so demanding. I hope you're in a better boat than I."

"No. My boat hasn't even left the dock," we both laughed, "what happened to Kayla and, what's his face? Lamontagne."

"Kayla was too conceited; and Lamontagne? Really Lamontagne? Not my type."

"Your type?" I said a little oblivious.

"Emily," she looked at me.

"Oh, yeah."

"What about you and Mick Rawson? Did you ever call him, or do you think he's still an egotistical British dude?"

"I didn't call him Jay."

"I see." We sat there for a moment talking to each other with our eyes. We weren't looking at each other; we were looking into each other.

Suddenly every movement and detail of JJ's body became interesting. The way her collarbone dipped into a heart shape, the way her heated palm felt against my forearm, and how her chest heaved up and down when she breathed.

"Jennifer." My voice was barely above a whisper and it lowered an octave. JJ and I moved to each other, and we were now chest to chest. Finally, my lips touched hers giving her a feather like kiss. No tongues no lip biting, just a pure caring kiss.

I backed up to look at her face, and her facial expression was blank. Was my technique horrible? Was she happy? Had she not wanted me to kiss her? Snapping out of my thoughts I said, "I'm sorr-", but she cut me off.

"Don't you're sorry. Emily I thought your were straight?"

"Not all the way JJ," I told her nervously. She looked at me and smiled before kissing me back.

"Don't doubt yourself Emily. You're a good kisser, and you have nothing to worry about."

"JJ, I wan-,"

"Me too Emily, for a long time now. You're so beautiful in all ways for lack of better words. Remember when I told you that I loved you the other day?" She exhaled," I meant I loved you… as a lover."

All I could say was, "Really?"

"Really. Emily when I saw you in Hotch's office your first day I was like,' Oh my gosh, I want her!' But I brushed it off because I used to like almost everyone." She grabbed my hands, looked into my eyes, and blushed a little, "Emily, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes JJ. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"We're a little backwards; we've already kissed," she said amusingly.

"We can end the night with another," JJ nodded in agreement. We kissed each other goodnight.

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Jennifer."

Our breathing slowed down, and she fell asleep in my arms.

Jemily! Jemily! Jemily

Six hours later at the BAU Garcia was waiting for Derek.

"Morning baby girl, "Derek greeted Penelope as they entered the bullpen.

"Oh I'll show you a good morning, but now I need you my chocolate thunder," Garcia said is her usual flirty tone.

"Huh? What? Where?"

"Shh! Stop talking just follow me," Garcia said. They'd reached Garcia's 'lair' she motioned for Derek to have a seat; he sat.

"Baby girl what's up?" He asked concerned.

"It's about our blue-eyed-beauty and our chippery squirrel."

"Ewww, did you just compare Emily to a squirrel? Anyway what about them?"

"We need to hook them up!"

"Oh yeah, Emily told me," Garcia gave Morgan a look of confusion. "JJ's your best friend, and Emily's my wingman... er woman rather.

Just then two people came through the door.

"Garcia!" They said in unison.

"We…Oh hey Morgan," JJ said.

Emily took JJ's hand in her's," He knows sweety."

"What?" JJ said shyly.

"I know JJ, replied Morgan.

"How long lovelies?" Garcia asked adding her usual pep into the conversation.

"A day," Emily said blushing lightly.

"Yeah a day," JJ said kissing Emily.

"Aww how sweet!" Morgan and Garcia said together.

"Conference room in 5," rang the voice of unit chief Aaron Hotchner.


End file.
